Lumpus on the run
by masquradeXD
Summary: What happens when Lumpus steals money and disapears after shooting Lazlo
1. LOve in air

(I do not own Camp Lazlo)

One day in camp kidney . Lazlo was 17 ,Raj was 17, Clam was 15,Edward was 16 and still bossy, Samson was 16, and Chip and Skip were 19.

In Acorn Flats .Patsy is 17, Nina is 18, Gretchen is 15,and Almondine is 16.

Patsy and Lazlo were daring and already on they're on 28th date .

Raj was going out with Nina .

One day when they were on a Boat ride in the Squirrel scouts boat .

Lazlo was fishing for food , while Clam was flirting with Gretchen .

Raj turned and yelled "Shut the hell up".

"why don't you tramp ass "said Clam.

"You guys why don't you both shut up" said Lazlo

When they got back to Acorn flats they saw Scout master Lumpus running souspicily.

He was carrying a safe and he ran into the woods .

Lazlo turned to Patsy and said "I'll be right back.

He grabbed a vine and went of with Patsy saying "My hero".

Lazlo finally caught up and yelled "SCOUT MASTER LUMPUS"

Lazlo knew what Lumpus was doing he was stealing the money that the girls collected while selling cookies . Outta nowhere Lumpus grabbed a gun and pointed it at Lazlo.


	2. late night sleep

I do not own Camp Lazlo)

Chapter 2

BANG Lumpus shot Lazlo in the arm .

Patsy and the others heard it they came to his aid .

"Wh-wh-what happened " said Raj .

Bearly being able to speak Lazlo said "Lum-um-pus "

"Oh god ". "We've got to find him." Said Lazlo .

"Not right now we've got to get you to Nurse Leslie" Said Gretchen .

At nurse Leslies office he got his arm in a band and good.

Tonight we all sleep in my cabin Lazlo said

In the cabin everbody desided to take a walk .

Except Lazlo and Patsy.

"Do you thing it's a good idea to go after Lumpus" said Patsy.

"yes patsy I do think it's a good idea" said Lazlo .

"Patsy " said Lazlo grabbing Patsy's hand .

"yes'

"Do you trust me"

"I do"

Then they laid down on his bed Kissing

Next Chapter soon


	3. Moose hunting season

(I do not own Camp Lazlo)

"You guys know why were here right" Lazlo said "Yeah we do" Patsy said looking at Lazlo's band around his arm.

"Lazlo how are we going to hunt down Lumpus without weapons" Raj said "yeah" everbody said they kept on talking.

"HEY" Almondine yelled "I go a couple of weapons because its a saftey kit my dad gave me" "Alright Almondine lets go to your cabin" Edward said.

They walked to the squierll scouts camp Raj was scared out of his mind cause he thought Lumpus would come out and shoot him.

"Alright here it is 2 pistols with 2 packs of ammo, 1 flare gun, 7 staffs that i sharpened, 1 telescope, and 11 army knives." Almondine said

"wow Almonine your parents dont want you to die do they " Edward said "who is gonna drive us around" Clam said

"wow now that i think about it who will" Gretchen said "Do any of you have your license" Clam said "Yeah we do but we dont have a car " Patsy said.

"I know some one who has they're license and a car" Lazlo said "who" Edward said "Chip and Skip" Lazlo said.

_Back at Camp Kidney_

* * *

"Chip Skip" Edward yelled "what the hell do you want Ed" Chip said after a while in camp Kidney they learned to stop takin Edwards crap.  
"Hey you guys heard about Lumpus did" Lazlo said "yeah" Skip said sadly cause they looked up to Lumpus "Damn" Chip said.

"So were going after Lumpus and we were wondering if you could drive" Samson said .


	4. weapons,Moose, yeah

"sure" Chip said "alright now all we have to do is arange weapons" Lazlo said "lets do it"

_weapons arangment_

Lazlo:1 gun, 1 flare gun, 1 telescope, 1 kinve

Raj:1 knive, 1 staff

Clam:1 knive, 1 staff

Edward:1 knive, 1 staff

Samson:1 knive, 1 staff

Chip: 1 knive, 1 staff

Skip: 1 knive, 1 staff

Patsy: 1 knive

Nina: 1 knive

Gretchen:1 knive

Almondine:1 gun, 1 knive

"Well we have our weapons so lets go get him" Lazlo said.


	5. Wackaguiena pig

They were staying at Camper town hotel Gretchen, Clam, Patsy, and Almondine were watch in TV

**"Breaking News"**

**A 911 call was made from a house in jelly drive. The victims husband got shot twice in the arm and the leg he is in the hospital.**

**The woman said that the man was a moose and that he took my money. Then he yelled "horray bean scouts and boo squierll scouts.**

**The lady said she was suprised cause cause she was a squierll scouts.**

"LAZLO COME HERE" Clam said "what is it Clam" Lazlo said "Look at this"Gretchen said "What the hell" Lazlo said .

"Raj, Edward, Samson, Chip, Skip, Nina lets go" Lazlo said "Why Lazlo I wanna go to sleep" Samson said .

Lazlo ran over to Samson grabbed him by his uniform and said "Damn it Samson" "He struck again you fucker and all you wanna do is sleep he shot an inocent man just because his wife was a squierll scout " Lazlo said then threw Samson down and started punching him "AAAH LAZLO STOP AAAH"

Samson yelled "Lazlo dont please dont hurt him" Patsy started crying. Soon as Lazlo realised what he was doing he got of Samson and went to Patsy and said "dont Patsy just dont" "Lazlo why did you do it" Patsy weeped "I was scared for you" Lazlo said "hey Lazlo i know why your doing this i woulda done the same thing for Almondine" Samson said "YOU WOULD" Almondine said happily "yeah" Samson said embarassed then Almondine kissed him. "Alright you guys lets go we need to find him and i know were"Lazlo said "Were" Chip said both Lazlo and Edward

"Beef lumber jacks" they aid in unison. Lets go


	6. Clam's gone

They drove to beef lumber jacks and they could see lumpus thats when Raj took out his army knife "Lazlo i'm scared" Almondine said "I know Almondine i'm scared too" Lazlo chuckled. They opened the door the place was crowded so they couldn't see Lumpus "Hey were did Clam go" Skip said "WHAT" Lazlo yelled they looked out the window and saw lumpus with a sack that had Clam in it.

"Damn OK come on we got to save him" Patsy said Gretchen knew she loved Clam ever since the first day they met so she ran out the door with Lazlo, Raj and Chip who were on the move to save Clam. "Lazlo" Raj said "grab your fuckin gun" Raj said. Lazlo grabbed his gun and started shooting at Lumpus Lazlo was careful not to shot Clam. Lazlo kept on missing cause Lumpus was too far "you wont catch me dumbass" Lumpus said Gretchen was pissed off so she threw her staff to see if she could get Lumpus and it was too late cause he already ran into the woods. Gretchen started crying "Hey dont cry i've known Clam for 11 years and I think he'll male it dont worry Gretchen" Lazlo said bringing her chin up.

Patsy, Edward, Samson, Skip, Nina, and Almondine came at that moment "What happend Gretchen" Nina said "h h he's gone" she said crying. "Oh shit" Patsy said. "come on what you guys waiting for we gotta save him" Lazlo said madly. They ran into the woods and split up into 2 groups Lazlo was leader of one group and Patsy was leader of the other group.

* * *

Group 1 : Group 2 :

Leader:Lazlo Leader:Patsy

Raj Samson

Chip Skip

Edward Almondine

Nina

Gretchen


	7. The last stand Lumpus vs Lazlo

Patsy was scared to be away from Lazlo. Then Skip touched her on the shoulder "Its ok kiddo" "I've known Lazlo and if there is one thing he exells at is stealth, acurassy, and fastness." Skip said "Thanks" Patsy said.

**Meanwhile at Lazlos group**

"I hope Patsy is ok" Lazlo said to the group "She probaly is while our best friend is missing and youronly thinking about you girlfriend that has been with you since 8 months out and while Clam was kiddnapped when you first came to camp kiddney I mean remember weres Lazlo" Raj weeped kinda pissed off "Raj yhat gets me even more pissed off because first Edward lied about saving me and second you guys akways did that i didnt even leave." Lazlo said calmly. "Your a jerk" Raj wishpered to himself. Lazlo turned around and grabbed his knife at Rajes throat. Chip sense he was the oldest he thought the kids were his responsabilty so he jumped on Lazlo and said "your not gonna get me off so first drop the knife then second calm down and third say sorry to Raj." Chip said when lazlo got his knife back calmed and said sorry to Raj. They heard something so they hid in a bush-like-fort-thingy . Lazlo grabbed his telescope it was Lumpus he got his bag slamed it against the tree Lazlo grunted then Lumpus got Clam out of the bag then he pointed a gun at Clams head and said "If i kill you Lazlo is in these woods so he'll hear it and come to fight me so am not gonna kill you am just gonna use you so Lazlo will come after me but right now I dont wanna fight" said Lumpus.

Lazlo jumped out grabbed his knife and sense he was fast in no time he was in front point his knife then Lumpus clunched his fist and then hit the knife outta Lazlos hands and punched Lazlo in the face at that time Chip and Raj were still there while Chip told Gretchen, Nina, and Edward to get patsy and her group . So Chip got out grabbed his knife and said "Your going down man" "Really you idiot'' said zlumpus then Lumpus grabbed Lazlos knife then as Lumpus was about to kill him Lazlo grabbed his gun and shot his hand "AHH DAMN IT AHH'' said Lumpus. Lazlo got up smacked Lumpus with his telescope and said "your going to jail.". Then Lazlo grabbed his flare gun and shot it up in the air. Patsy, Nina, Gretchen,Edward and the rest of the group . Then the police came . Lazlo and his friends got peace back .


	8. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

20 years later Lazlo married Patsy and they had 4 kids 2 boys and 2 girls the kids are in order the oldest is Lalzo Jr (They call him junior thought) he is already 14 so its his 3rd year in camp kidney then there is his daughter Vilinda(named after patsys mom) her age is 13 she is in her second year in acorn flats there is Lazos other son he is 12 so its his 2 year in camp kidney and there is last but not least is theyre youngest daughter Tamara who is 11 years old and in the.

Nina and Raj had 2 kids 1 boy his name is Virgil and he is the same age as Junior and they were best friends with clam and gretchens son Clead like Lazlo, Raj, and Clam and theyre daughter Jesse. Jesse and Vilinda are friends with Gretchen and Clams daughter Leslie. By the way Jesse is madly in love with Junior then Vilinda is in love wth virgil and Leslie is madly in love with James.


End file.
